


Daddy Issues

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Age Difference, Disturbing Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: A young musician, Lainey, finds herself in the company of one of her most inspiring artists. However, admiration is not the only thing she's feeling...





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes...Mhm...Sure...Thank you...Goodbye mr. Harper." A young girl of 20 said as she hung up the phone call and crossed off yet another add in the paper, followed by a loud "FUCK!!!1!" and a pretty good throw of the newspapers in the air.  
This was the 17th time that month she was on the edge of buying a space of her own, it didn't matter what she did or who she called, somehow the sellers alwaysade the price higher than it said in the add. _"People are shit, I'll never find a decent price."_ she had thought to herself, but her thoughts were smeared by a newspaper landing oh her head...quite roughly. She quickly pulled fingers through her short light brown, almost blonde, hair and turned around to see who hit her, but her rage extinguished as soon as she realised it was her friend who had done it.  
"Lainey, how many times do I have to tell you to behave?!" A tall dark haired girl said in a very high note.  
"Sorry, really..." Lainey replied, her brown eyes set to the floor.  
"I think you should go out young miss." Girl said loudly and took her friend by the hand leading her in an unknown direction.  
"Amy are you insane?" Lainey aked  
"Had to do that L, just follow me." The girl continued, rushing to the 'employees only' section.  
As soon as they came in, Amy put Lainey in a corner, telling her not to move, and after some time she came followed by an older colleague.  
"Let me introduce you. Mr. Jacobs this is Lainey, Lainey- mr. Jacobs" the two people shook hands and before the brown haired girl was to ask her friend 'wtf?' Amy said "Now since you're lookkng for a place and mr. Jacobs here is selling his old garage, I thought you could meet up."  
Lainey was touched by her friends gesture she wanted ti hug her instantly, but for thw sake of mr. Jacobs not thinking she is a freak, she controlled herself.  
Soon after their introduction, the two made a deal to meet up and talk business.

A few days had passed and seeing that she couldn't have possibly found a better offer, Lainey decided to buy the garage. That day she was meeting mr. Jacobs so he could give her the keys and show her some stuff about the electric switch she was really not interested in. The meeting lasted surprisingly brief, but it still managed to get her bored and irritated to the bone because mr. just couldn't stop talking about the stupid switch and how she should "just ignore the man who stares at the garage." as if he hadn't told it a thousand times before.

After he had left, Lainey was free to customise the garage, and she had done a lot for one day, considering she was only 150cm (4'9") tall.  
Within the next week her newly purchased garage was fully equipped with her musical instruments, painting canvasses and the necessities for living. As time passed by, Lainey began to be more and more pleased by this little wonder she owned, _"even the maniac guy isn't here!"_...or so she thought.

One day, when she came back from her shift at the local gaming centre, she noticed an older man standing near the fence of a kids playground which was across the street form her little home. The man just stood there as if he was spellbound, making her feel a bit uneasy _"Well at least he isn't getting closer."_ she thought as she was trying to find keys in her backpack. That took a while, and just when she was about to unlock the door she heard a voice say "Very nice choice of keyrings."  
Lainey got pale in an instant, not only from how she didn't hear his footsteps, but also because she couldn't believe she didn't recognise who the 'maniac guy' was before.  
"Thanks, I guess." She said trying to look coldblooded and not fangirly as everg atom of hers wanted to.  
"Anytime, darling." The man replied.  
_"Ok, now chill, it's only Morrissey, and you can fangirl only if Bowie got resurrected"_ she tried to calm herself so she doesn't start a stupid conversation, and thankfully, she didn't have to do it for long, since Morrissey asked "When did you buy this place?"  
"About a month ago." She said, trying to open the door which have seemed to be stuck.  
"You live here?" He posed another question.  
"Well, I guess I do."  
"How do you 'guess' that?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Well, I get showers at my friends house because the broiler doesn't work here, as well as all lights in the 'bathroom', so I'm just sleeping and practising here."  
"Practising? What exactly?"  
"Music, painting, aspiring monologues for ancient Greeks..." She said, not controlling herself anymore, he was just a human after all.  
He laughted at her statement asking if she was in ancient Greece.  
"Oh yes, I am a time traveler! I've been every when!" She said, now mad because the door were definitely stuck. "Ok, this isn't going the nice way, it's time to feel my wreath, door!" She almost slammed into them, but was stopped by Morrissey. He looked at her with his sharp blue eyes and without a word, using only one hand, he made the door open.

Surprised, she remained numb for a few moments. She wanted to know how he knew exactly what to do, but on the other hand she thought that maybe, the less she knew- the better, so instead of asking about the garage door she said "Wow, not only you are a grear musician, you're also a great locksmith! Impressive."  
He looked at her strangely, she felt it on her skin, but she pretended as if she didn't notice.  
"Thanks mr. Morrissey, see you around." She said and locked the door, leaving him confused and numb.

* * *

Months passed and weather became colder, but the relationship between her and mr. Morrossey, whom she was now freely calling Steve, has became a lot warmer. He didn't seem so harsh as she thought he would be, in fact she quite liked his outspoken and honest personality since she was mostly acting similar. The days she had spent with him were like holidays for her, even when she was tired and gloomy he could cheer her up, she could tell him everything about her knowing he is going to listen to her, give her advice or comfort, and listening to his personal confidential stories was so interesting she felt like a kid anticipating it's bedtime story. Which was the problem...she was a kid for him. Lainey would catch herself so many times thinking how she'd love to kiss those lips and look into those blue eyes a bit more intense, but deep down she was afraid of rejection.

One night, when she was finishing up one of her paintings, and Steven was listening to one of her demo songs (which she will perform in a bar where she usually sings during the weekend), it occurred to her that he may feel the same way. So what does a 20 year old do? Get drinks, get high, start an interesting conversation? Nope. She decided to take him to her parents old house the following day, so she could see if there really is something more than friendship. And even if there wasn't, she wouldn't mind, she just wanted him around her, no matter what.

...

When they arrived, they saw it in ruins, which made Lainey get emotional, reliving the things that have happened in her early childhood.  
As she was telling him a story of her growing up, how she was tough and beat all the boys in the street (almost sent to juvenile prison once!) and so on, he decided to share some as well. He told her how he used to help his father gather worms for his fishing equipment shop and how he always made cookies for his mum when she was feeling low. It was all cute until she decided to tell him how her parents died.  
"It was a pretty usual night at my place, mum and dad were fighting over money, how they're going to pay for their debts, and I was making pizza for dinner. At one point they started hitting each other, I tried to stop them, but my dad pushed me so hard I passed out. After that the only thing I remember was waking up in an emergency room, I smelled like roasted beef and a police officer was next to me. Later, when I got checked by the doctor, he had explained to me that my house was set on fire and that I was the only survivor. You know, it was hard when I heard that, but it was even harder when I overhead what that same policemen was saying to my grandparents..." she started crying heavily, catching her breath after every few words "My father...tied mum to a chair and went drinking with his friends! And the oven got on fire...my mum freed herself, but couldn't get out the window...she barely threw me out...and later that evening...my dad had shot himself." She couldn't speak anymore, she wanted to tell him how she felt during those years when her grandparents lied to her thinking she knows nothing, but her voice was failing her. Lainey felt Moz's arms wrapping around her, squeezing her hard, and his lips kissing her forehead. She felt so safe, loved.

"Do you want to go back?" He said with a mild tone.  
Lainey nodded in confirmation.  
Having shared such intimate stories, she could feel their connection getting stronger, making her excited for what lays ahead. Arriving to her place, they sat in silence, she- rolled up in her favourite blanket and he- hugging her tightly while playing with her hair. It seemed as an eternity passed, but neither did mind, the feeling was so natural and easy. 

Suddenly, a crasj was heard from behimd them- it was the kitchen counter falling apart. Lainey, being in a bad mood, almost bursted into tears as she got up with the intention to clean the mess, but was dragged down to the sofa by her friend. "Leave it." he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck with some parts of his lips and her hair with the others. She froze for a second, but than let go of her self-control.  
Slowly, she put her lips on his, breathlessly anticipating his response...which turned out to be what she so dearly wanted.  
Returning the kiss, Morrissey could feel his heartbeat in his throat, he knew what they were doing was wrong, but he didn't care, and what was more important, neither did she.  
They made out passionately, not holding in anything, and it felt like such a relief. Soon, he layed Lainey on the sofa, palcing himself on her and making his kisses more tender every time, taking her breath away every now and then. Being in this position, she could feel his every move and knowing that, he moved his hips slowly with every kiss which even made her slightly moan couple of times. What made her want him even more was the fact Morrissey now started using his hands and his kisses weren't focused only on her mouth anymore, she could feel them everywhere, on her neck, cleavage, stomach...and than he suddenly stopped. Lainey wondered why, so she lifted up her head to find him taking of his shirt. Naturally, she felt the need to take her own as well, but as soon as she tried to, she was stopped by Moz who wanted to do that by himself, which was something Lainey didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. Few moments later they were both completely undressed, kissing. She could feel that with every thrust of her tongue, his erecrion got harder, which itself, made her hornier. When his penis reached it's full form he made a movement making Lainey think he was going to be rough, but in the last second he decided to be gentle, putting only tip of his hard penis into her. He didn't wait long until he pulled it out, and repeated the same for a few more times. She was soaking wet already, making her nervous, impatient of what's going to happen next. Being tired of his little game, Lainey decided to wrap her legs around his hips and pull him towards her, which didn't turn out how she expected. His penis was too big, not that it hurt her, it was just unexpected, like it touched a part of her body she didn't knew existed.  
Morrissey chuckled "That's why I was going slowly." Adding a second later "Are you alright?" and kissing her nose.  
"Yeah, it just feels different than what I'm used to."  
"But is it good?”  
"Oh..." Was what she said with a smile on her face, and then passionately kissed him, moving her hips round.  
Taking this as a clear affirmative response, Moz started thrusting into her slowly and deeply, he wanted to make her moan her guts out.  
Soon, he started to change his rhythm, going fast, but not deep, and than deep and slow again. It was a bit challenging for him, since he hadn't done it for so long, but he hoped years of abstinence made him more passionate and better lover, and he wasn't wrong- Lainey was near orgasm, biting his neck, shoulders and ears, exploding from passion.  
When he noticed this, he changed his rhythm again, now he was going in deep, and fast, making it harder and harder for Lainey to act decent.  
She started shaking, grabbing his hips harder, moaning loudly...being consumed by an orgasm so strong she didn't seem to have cared for anything anymore, and was she really to blame?  
Moz did the same thing, thrusting into her couple of more times, he ejaculated in her. It was almost simultaneous, just how they both liked it.

The couple now laid on the sofa hugged, naked, and not could at all. They were enough for each other now, and that feeling wouldn't be gone for a long time...


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk, crickets chirping from the unbearable heat and water running from a spring near by. Lainey inhaled deeply with her every breath, tryig to diminish her excitement, yet this only made it worse.  
She was never on a camping trip before, sure she loved nature and all it's beings- she's a member of PETA and a local dog shelter; but this was a new step for her. Not that she wasn't used to sleeping with bugs, her garage was full of it within the first few months, it was more the fear of looking goofy in front of Steven- she didn't even know how to light a fire, not to mention putting up a tent! Also, Lainey feared of having a stinky breath in the morning since she forgot her toothbrush at home; a childish fear indeed, she was aware and ashamed of the fact she could even think of such an idea, but there was no helping to it, as if it was an instinct.  
Trying to hide her restlessness, she talked, and a lot- from her adventures in the dog shelter to lizard hunting with her friends, everything went out of her mouth like bullets from a shotgun, so as the dark advanced and the silence of nature got louder her words got faster and faster until they bundled up in a hank she couldn't unravel.  
Funny, she thought, how little it takes to make her an insecure girl once again, but a slide of destructive thoughts was stopped with a kiss. His eyes were ripping her apart the whole time, and seeing them shut was a beautiful, reassuring image of the quality of the bond they formed.  
"You don't need to impress me," Steven said "you already have."  
Lainey's lips curled into a smile. "I know."  
"Than relax."  
Another kiss came, quickly yet passionately, non less gentle.  
They worked fast, managing to put up a tent and light some fire, tho the work was done mostly by Morrissey, and Lainey just tried her best to be as helpful as she could. Nevertheless, after the necessary was done- the couple sat on the ground, content with the results and in need of a good rest...after all, hiking isn't the easiest thing in the world.  
"Whish I had saved some stories for the campfire..." Lainey verbalized her thoughts.  
A tight grab on the waist said "There are other things to do except telling stories" and a soft kiss on the neck indicated exactly which.  
She ruffled his hair, her favourite thing to do, and layed a shy kiss on his lips, simultaneously making sweetest moaning sounds the man's ear ever heard- she loved to see him get lost in those moments.

Moz instinctively bit her lower lip, it was an urge she awoke in him every time she smiled, plumped her lips or teased him.  
Kissing and giggling, which was quite usual for them lately, the couple moved into their tent. Fast in taking their clothes off, they didn't hurry in making love. Foreplay is essential for obtaining maximum pleasure, and without the maximum sex isn't worth the effort- this was their moto, and they always complied to it.  
Touching Lainey's naked body made him tremble within as much as his touch made her. Sliding over her breasts, he felt her nipples getting harder and gave them a kiss, which made Lainey let out a soft moan. They tried to be as quiet as possible, as there was a possibility of other people passing near by, still when he rubbed her clitoris as gently as he could, she couldn't help but be a bit louder. It was a thing of hers, if she liked it, she will let him know, and moaning was the way. He shushed her by putting his finger on her lips and a french kiss just moments later. Still rubbing her, he decided to try putting a finger inside, but as soon as he put his pads, she moved her head in negative gesture, receiving this message he stopped immediately, and instead of fingers started using his penis, which was already in full erection. He decided not to come in, just to rub her untill she was close to orgasm- Moz wanted her to lust completely, and that's exactly what he got.  
As he finally went inside, it was Lainey's turn to tease, she tightened up so much he was barely able to thrust and keep himself from moaning, which she enjoyed greatly and would've more, if she haven't orgasmed. A few more thrusts and he was done too. They loved the physical aspect of their relationship, carefree and spontaneous.

* * *

During that night Moz couldn't sleep, not because he had no peace of mind- but because of a burning pain within his groin. He thought it would pass, but as time went the pain has only increased. Around dawn the pain had turned into something he had never felt before so, following his instinct, he put on his best "tough-guy" mask, and woke up Lainey to tell her of this situation.

"What? Why did you wait for so long, we have to get moving now!" She said in a slightly higher tone than what she had imagined it to be.  
"Oh, but I-" he was cut off mid sentence by his shirt landing over his face.  
"Get dressed, we're going back!" She ordered, and he obeyed. He loved how she cared for him, truly and naively, like a guardian angel of sort.  
Yet, litttle did he know of her thoughts in this exact moment. She was, apart from worried about his health, pissed. _How could he do this to me?!_ Lainey said to herself _Sleeping with another person and getting an STD, than not telling me untill they symptoms kick in. Pig. Thankfully we had a fucking condom._  
As Moz was fully dressed, he figured out it would be a good idea to pack the tent whle Lainey was getting ready too, but turns out she had finished dressing before him.  
"No, this stays right here" she said in a firm tone and dragged him for about 2m.  
"No one will touch it Moz, it's just a tent in the middle of nowhere." she added before he had a chance to speak.  
Apart from Lainey's occasional questions about his pain, they mostly walked in silece, with him leaning on her as the pain got stronger.

* * *

As soon as they got to the town streets, they took a taxi to the ER. Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait long for Moz to make it to the office.  
A polite middle-aged doctor insisted for both of them to come in.  
"Mr. Morrissey, could you, please, take off your trousers so I could examine you?" He asked.  
After examining his patients reproductive organs, the doctor asked for time of the symptoms first apperance, on which Moz responded with a simple  
"Last night, but this morning they intensified."  
Next, were the questions of his sexual activity and number of partners.  
Both of the answers provided did not show any signs of Steven's infidelity, which made Lainey feel guilt about her previous thoughts.  
Than, the same questions were posed to her and her own answers were identical to her partners.  
The doctor made a nodding gesture before revealing that he needed to make some tests in order to pose a correct diagnosis.  
Fear overwhelmed Lainey, and, on the inside, Moz as well.  
After 3 hours of tiresome waiting, the results came in.  
"Good or bad news first?" The doctor asked  
"Bad." Moz shot.  
"We still don't know entirely what seems to be the cause of your state."  
Lainey freaked out "And the good one?" she asked.  
"There are no STDs or tissue damage."  
_Well, at least sonething._ Lainey thought, until she felt stabbing pain within her back which made her let a small scream, energetically closing her eyes. Quickly, the doctor and a nurse came to her and started taking her T-shirt off when the nurse started having a panic attack. Confused, Laney wanted to see what was going on, but was stoped by the doctor asking her to stand still.  
"What is it?" She mumbled with her face pale of fear.  
"I think it's a caterpillar." Mozz sayed, half awake from medication they gave him.  
"Yes, indeed. And it also seems to be the responsible for your state." The doctor explained.

Within just a few minutes, both of the patients received the care they needed, and the pain was gone, but the humiliation was still present because they were yet to explaim to the doctor how did the caterpillar ever ger into his crotch.  
They had no choice but to be honest.  
Even tho they were in the ER, they still felt judged, _But hey, I'm sure they've seen worse_ Lainey thought, and the doctor verbalized them.

Everything was great in the end...Well, except the fact they had to stay at the hospital for 2 days and survive on the "delicious" food of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Did you like it? Should I write more?  
> Please do tell.


End file.
